Romeo and Juliet: A Hogwart's Tale
by vampluver91
Summary: The love of two sworn enemies: improbable, but not impossible. Two of Hogwart's smartest students are battling against each other, but are either of them smart enough to listen to their hearts? Romance. Rated T. DM/HG
1. Chapter 1: A New Beginning

**_Disclaimer: Regrettably, I do not own Harry Potter, though I would be thrilled to do so._**

**Chapter 1**

**A New Beginning**

**Hermione**

**Hermione sat, arms crossed heavily on her chest, sitting on the small hope chest she'd gotten from her father staring at the window rather than out it, watching the drops of water hammer onto the glass. She was furious and it was by far the maddest she has ever been. Not even Harry or Ron could have made her this mad. There was a light tap on her door, a pause, then she heard the light steps of her mother's feet enter into her room. Her mother sat next to her, looking down as if she had something to be ashamed of. Hermione was furiously gnawing on the insde of her cheek, waiting for the words she didn't want to hear. These words were going to change her life for the worse, she knew it. Her mother sighed a deep and regrettable sigh.**

**"Hon, I don't know what to say...--" Hermione snapped her head around to look at her mother.**

**"Then don't." The look on her mother's face would have been the same if Hermione had slapped her. She instantly regretted the harshness in her tone. Her face softened and her eyes fell to the pink cover on her chest. She took a deep breath and waited. Her mother opened her mouth to speak, but instead came out a sob. Hermione instantly forgot everything and wrapped her arms tightly around her mom. Her mom melted into her, burying her face in her daughter's neck, openly letting the hard and thick tears fall shamefully from her eyes. Hermione held her mother there for what seemed like hours. It wasn't her fault, Hermione knew, but she was still mad. Not at her exactly, but the situation. Her family was supposed to be functional, happy. They were supposed to stick together...but now? After all this? Hermione shook her head as she finally allowed tears to roll down her cheeks. Nothing was going to be the same.**

**Hermione stared worriedly out the train's window, thinking about the day before. She faintly remembered getting a letter from the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, that she had been chosen to be Head Girl during her seventh and final year at Hogwarts. The year before she had had suspicions adn she'd been excited, but after the recent occurences she didn't even feel a thrill. She bent her legs up to her chest and hugged her knees. She refused to cry about this. She refused to be weak like her mother. She heard the compartment door slide open and felt the movement in the cushion as someone sat next to her. She could feel the stare of two familiar hazel eyes that bore into the side of her face. She turned slowly to look upon the face of none other than Ron Weasley, who was looking back at her, worry filling his eyes.**

**"Are you okay?" he whispered gently. Though she felt grateful that he cared and was gentle, Hermione was sick of people asking her that. She rolled her eyes.**

**"Yes. I'm fine Ron. How many times do I have to tell you that?" She sighed deeply and looked down. "I'm sorry, I just...I've got a lot on my mind."**

**"Oh," was all he said. He half held her hand, half rubbed it in a comforting way. Hermione had said yes to the awaited question she'd thought she'd always wanted him to ask, but yet she felt he wasn't exactly what she needed, not now anyway, but she didn't have the heart to tell him,so for now, it would remain the same. Besides, she thought, maybe it was just from the chaos that she felt this way. Slowly, she felt the heaviness on her eyelids win the battle she was having and she fell into a light sleep.**

**Hermione slowly woke to the sound of quiet communication around her. Eyes closed, she listened to what was being said.**

**"She's sleeping. Can't you see that?" came the impatient voice from one of her best friends, Harry Potter.**

**"She's been through a lot. Leave her alone!" was the angry voice of Ron. She heard a scoff and could practically see the person rolling their eyes at the two boys.**

**"Well, she needs to wake up. She is Head Girl after all. It's her job...and she has a meeting with Professor McGonagall and the Head Boy in fifteen minutes. And she is going to be there." Hermione peeked open her eyes wide enough to see the face of a sixth year prefect leave their compartment. Stubborn Ravenclaws, she thought to herself. It was quiet in the compartment, or she though until she heard the two boys whispering.**

**"I guess we wake her..." Harry said. She felt Ron get up from his spot and kneel down in front of her. He placed his hand gently on her shoulder.**

**"I'm awake. Don't bother," she felt him jump slightly and couldn't help but laugh as she opened her eyes and saw the look on his face.**

**"Merlin, 'Mione, you scared the hell outta me..." Ron pretended to clutch hus heart and Hermione laughed. She supposed that's why she liked him, he made her laugh. She sat up and stretched, pullin on the bottom on her tank top as it rose past her belly button. She stood and looked at Ron, who got up from the floor, his eyes lingering on the bare spot her stomach had shown. She smiled and gave him a teasing look. He siled back and gave her a hug as she kissed his cheek.**

**"I'll be back soon, I guess." she said as a yawn took over her vocals. "Besides, I have been wanting to know who Head Boy is."**

**"Be back soon," Ron said, kissing her forehead. Hermione exited the compartment and slowly made her way down the small aisle and found herself standing outside the Head Boy and Girl compartment. There was a gold sign on the door that said Heads Only which Hermione was sure was enchanted with a curse in case the latter decided to enter. She took a deep breath and tried to smooth out her hair. She wanted to at least make a good impression. She took another breath, suddenly excited to be back and opened the door.**

**The first person she saw was Professor McGonagall who was obviosuly talking to someone. She quietly closed the door behind her which ironically made a louder noise shutting. McGonagall turned to see Hermione walk in.**

**"I hope I'm not late," Hermione apologized politely. McGonagall smiled.**

**"Of course not, but maybe you'd like to meet the new Head Boy," as she said this she moved revealing the last person Hermione wanted to see. Before she could help it, a look of disgust made it's way onto her face. She received the infamous sneer in return.**

**"This isn't going to be a problem, is it Miss Granger?" Professor McGonagall said with a smug look as if this was done on purpose. Hermione bit her tongue,changed her attitude and smiled a fake smile. **

**"Of course not, Professor. Our duties then?" she asked to get started.**

**Hermione huffed as soon as the Heads' compartment door closed. She flopped herself onto the couch, diliberately keeping her eyes on the floor.**

**Malfoy scoffed and sat opposite of her, crossing his arms acrossed his chest. She could almost feel his smug smile boring into her. She glanced up at him expecting to see the sneer he often wore in her presence, but he wasn't looking at her, well not exactly at her. She looked down at herself and back up to him. She stared at him, her mouth hung open in shock, waiting for his eyes to meet hers. A small smile played at the corner of his mouth until he shook his head like he snapped out of a hypnotism. He looked up at her face, shaking his head again.**

**"Can I help you?" Hermione asked, bemused. He sneered at her.**

**"Yea, Granger. Get lost." he replied with the oh-so familiar sneer.**

**She rolled her eyes and stood up. She walked toward the door, more angry than she was when she entered. This year was going to be horrible, she thought. She heard a shuffle behind her and she turned. A shocked "Oh" escaped her lips as she felt Malfoy's body slam against hers as they hit the wall. Hermione froze, uncertain to what just happened, as he held both of her wrists on either side of her head. She gasped as she felt the warmth of his body molding against hers. Her back straightened as she felt his breath on her neck, a short breath escaping her lips. Her stomach produced butterflies as she felt Malfoy's lips graze against her neck. She closed her eyes, trying to control her heart. She heard him chuckle softly as he let her go and with a 'click', she knew he was gone. She opened her eyes and let her arms hang loosely at her side. What was that all about, she thougth. She rolled her eyes, it was probably just a joke.**

**Suddenly Hermione felt stupid and embarassed. She'd actually thought he was going to do something. It's not like she wanted him to, but still the thought that he might have wanted to made her blush. She sat on the far end of the couch and stared at her reflection in the mirror. Despite the horrible things that had happened to her during the summer, she did develop some. She looked at herself harder into her reflection. She'd purposely been working out, though her wieght was never the problem, she had just wanted the flat stomach, which she got. Her hairs was shorter and not curly. She wore more makeup than she ever had. She looked at the new her for awhile more, finally coming to the conclusion she' gone insane. Even if Malfoy did seem interested, it was probably just a joke. She sighed, well who cares anyway? She's got Ron, who's enough for now. She walked back down to the compartment with her friend and newly appreciated boyfriend. As Hermione opened the door she found the two boys asleep on either couch, both layed out. She gently shook Ron, who woke up startled. As he saw Hermione, he scooted as far back as he could and held up his arm invitingly. Hermione smiled and layed down with him, smiling as him arm tightened around her waist. She sighed happily and eventually fell asleep.**

**--**

**_A/N Hope you enjoyed. Reveiws, comments, or messages are greatly appreciated!!_**

**_With Love 3,_**

**_K._**


	2. Chapter 2: Working Together

_**Disclaimer: Regrettably, I do not own Harry Potter, though I'd be thrilled to do so.**_

_**Hey guys, sorry it took so long. Can't babysit and write at once, it's a little difficult. Ecspecially when she's three...**_

**Chapter 2**

**Working Together**

**Hermione**

**Hermione woke to a sudden lurch. She shot up from the laying position she had with Ron in horror. They were at Hogwarts. She was Head Girl and she wasn't helping the first years. She jumped up and out the door to find the aisle packed with student of all years. She quickly tried to make her way through the crowd looking for an exit of any kind onto the grounds. Finally, she stumbled out into the crisp September air and feasted her eyes upon the gorgeous Hogwarts school, lights shining from it, a sight to see after the shocking summer she'd had.**

**"Glad you could join, Granger," the sneer came from her left. Hermione rolled her eyes and turned to face Malfoy. She just smirked at him and walked past him, slightly bumping into his shoulder.**

**"Oops," she said mockingly," So, sorry Malfoy. Didn't see you there. You know, normally ferrets prefer to stay hidden for protection, but I guess that's just what makes you the most stupid of the lot." She continued on her way, feeling better despite the fact that she was late. She found herself walking toward a group of frightened looking first years that had gathered together in confusion.**

**"Why hello there. I'm Hermione Granger, the Head Girl for this year. Just find groups of four and follow me," Hermione then led them to the familiar lake she had ridden across six years before. She turned to face their scared faces with her smiling reassuring one. "Don't worry," she said to the group, "It's amazing in there." That seemed to do the trick because now they were smiling eagerly. She got them all into the boats, smiling after the last of them and made her way back up to catch the last carriage. As she was following the path back to civilization, she found herself thinking about her father. Instantly rage flew through her, red coming to her cheeks as a result. She grit her teeth together trying to calm down, but as she did this she found, to her horror, tears filling her eyes. She came to the carriage and felw herself into the seat and furiously rubbed the water from her eyes.**

**Draco**

**"Why hello, Mudblood." Hermione looked up, trying to hide her eyes. Malfoy's smirk faltered when he saw her, but quickly regained it's sneer. He rolled his eyes. **

**"What? Did the Weasel break your heart? Or did he just refuse to shag a mudblood like yourself?" he looked at her, expecting her to say something clever back. He furrowed his eyebrows in anger. How dare she sit there ignoring him! **

** "Might as well, it's for the better. At least someone in that blood traitor family got his head straight. Mudbloods have no reason to communicate with --" **

**"Are you really that pathetic that you have nothing better to do than to insult a mere muggleborn?! I mean really, grow some balls and mess with someone else, besides your tactics are getting old." Hermione said throwing the darkest look Malfoy had ever seen from a Gryffindor. **

**Quickly he shut his mouth. He wasn't quite sure why, but he had to say his was impressed by the Mudblood's feirceness. He looked up at her as the carriage began to take them towards the castle. She had her amrs crossed and she wasn't looking at him. He smirked, mostly at himself. He was ashamed to admit it, but Granger looked different, much different. And after the hectic and chaotic summer it was glad to say he was happy to be back. With that thought, it reminded him of his father. He fixed his stare on the floor of the carraige as his mind wandered over the past few months. Draco had recently been ran from his house, which seemed to be the top priority of gossip in the pureblood cirlce. **

**Fortunately for him, he'd been taken in by none other than Severus Snape, but not under the condition he thought. Lucious, though enraged at Snape for encouraging him, thought that Draco was just being a rebellious teenager. Draco rolled his eyes at this. Could no one in the enitre United Kingdom see that he knew a bad idea when he saw one. Just the thought of joining the Dark Lord made him shudder. Draco's father thought his refusal was because he was ashamed of the family, but if only he knew. Draco wasn't stupid, the Dark Lord had no power anymore and this time he wouldn't, couldn't, come back. Becoming a Death Eater in this day and age seemed ridiculous. **

**With a lurch the carriage stopped, herking Draco from his thoughts. Draco jumped up from his seat and stepped in front of Granger, noting the scowl she threw at him, and jumped down to the floor. He turned around with a smile and looked at Granger. Eyes slightly swollen and red, she stared at him expectantly.**

**"Could you please tell me what it is that you are staring at?" Draco said looking around him in mock surprise. She rolled her eyes and put one hand on her hip and pursed her lips.**

**"Get out of my way ferret!" **

**"That is no way for a lady to talk." He smiled up at the shock on her face and offered up his hand. "Need help?" She stared at him for a moment, threw him a disgusted look and jumped from the carraige on her own.**

**"Ouch, Granger. That hurt." he said, clutching his heart as she walked away. He laughed to himself and watched her walk. He tilted his head. Wow, he thought, Granger's definitely developed over the years. Just look at the way her arse moves, I just wanna...**

**"What did you do that for?" came the annoying voice he'd learn to dread. He turned and saw Pansy looking at him expectantly. He put on his rehearsed smile.**

**"Nothing, just messing with the poor Mudblood. Getting her knickers in a twist," he said. He smiled as Pansy laughed at him. Ugh, he thought, my ears are bleeding.**

**"Come on," she said, trying to weasel her arm around him, "Let's go eat. There's nothing more disturbing than seeing dirty blood. I wanna eat before my appetite leaves me." Draco smiled at her. Drama Bitch, he thought.**

**Hermione**

**Once inside the familiar Great Halls, Hermione smiled. Home sweet home, she thought happily. She quickly made her way to the Gryffindor table between Harry and Ron.**

**"Hey, what took you so long," Ron said after giving her a quick kiss that many people of their House noticed.**

**"Ferret," she simply said and as if on cue Malfoy walked in with Pansy, the Slytherin slut, hooked on his arm. Hermione followed him with her eyes, taking him in. He'd changed a whole lot over the summer. His hair hung loose instead of the usual slicked back, but there was something different. He looked sad.**

**"Erm...Hermione??**

**Hermione shook her head and found Harry's hand waving in front of her face.**

**"Earth to Hermione? Houston we have contact." He said smiling at her. She threw him a teasing look and hit him playfully in the arm.**

**"Oh, stop it," she said laughing. She felt Ron's arm wrap around her waist and pulled her closer to him, kissing her on the cheek. She smiled and turned to Professor Dumbledore who stood up, waiting for the murmuring to die down.**

**"Good Evening, and Welcome back to Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry" a round of applause and cheering followed and Dumbledore smiled at his students' happiness.**

**"I'd first like to welcome back Professor Slughorn who graciously took back the Defense Against the Dark Arts position," another round of applause.**

**Dumbledore smiled.**

**"And I also want to talk to you about House Unity. As you all know, the Final Battle seemed to be in our favor over the summer," then the loudest cheer arouse, people yelling and whooping at our victory. Hermione looked at Dumbledore, almost expecting impatience with all the interuptions, but he merely smiled waiting for the school to settle down. It had been a big victory for us, she knew. Almost just luck. This past summer had been chaotic for all of them, but mostly Hermione felt, just for her. What with the wizarding world being at war with the Dark Lord and the huge family problems she had at home, she felt exhausted.**

**"But with this victory, we must take action. Seize the chance to change our outlooks on others," Dumbledore started. Hermione knew that if anyone else but Dumbledore was talking, no one would listen. But, as she looked around, everyone was staring at him, waiting for him to continue. Except, of course, from the Slytherin table. "And with that, I'm putting forth a challenge: Make friends of your enemies. Give forgiveness where it's needed and give second chances. People change throughout time, all they need is a chance," Dumbledore finished softly. After a moment's pause he clapped his hands and magically, of course, food appeared, instantly greeted with chatter. Hermione continued to look towards Dumbledore, who looked at her and smiled and gave a knowing nod in her direction. Hermione sat in shock. How could he possibly know?**

**"H-uhmion-ay?" Ron tapped her on the shoulder. Hermione shook her head and looked at him and laughed at what she saw. Ron sat, his mouth full of mashed potatoes, looking at her while she laughed at him. Harry looked at him and started too.**

**"Whaht?" Ron said looking around at them.**

**"Oh, Ron," Hermione sat hugging him.**

**Draco**

**Draco stared in disgust at the Gryffindor table. Ugh, what could she possibly see in that buffoon. He was a joke, an embarassment. Draco shook his head, get it together. Who cares who the little mudblood dates. It's always a step up from her. Draco scoffed and continued his meal. What was Dumbledore babbling on about anyway? House Unity? Befriending enemies? Has he completely lost his mind?**

**"What do you think Drakie?" Pansy voice came, interupting his thoughts.**

**"Hmm?" he asked looking at her. Zabini and Pansy were looking at him, puzzled looks on thier faces.**

**"Granger." Zabini said.**

**"What about her?" Draco asked,his heart beating faster, did he speak out loud about her?**

**"Well, I say she resembles some sort of beetle," Zabini said," But Pansy thinks it's a cross between a dead cat and possum." he finished laughing. Draco tried to laugh as well, smiling at them both. Thank Merling, he thought.Near the end of the meal, the sleaze Professor McGonagall stood up.**

**"As you know, it is tradition to have one Head boy and Head girl," she started as the school quieted. Draco rolled his eyes. Big whoop, he thought.**

**"And we have a new approach to acheiving House Unity," she paused, letting it settle in. A new approach, Draco thought? What could that possibly mean? They'd be joined by the hip? Draco snorted, that'd be terrible.**

**"This year, Head Boy and Head Girl are, as you know, quite different," she looked at Draco then at Granger,"And because we are trying to get over that fact here is what has changed: from now on, Head boy and Head girl will be sharing a co-ed common room." Instantly there were roars from the Great Hall.**

**"With a Mudblood?"**

**"What?!"**

**"Has the school gone wankers?"**

**"They'll kill each other!"**

**Draco stared up at the teachers' table, for once with nothing to say. He, a Malfoy, would be sharing a a common room with Granger, the dirty blooded prude? He looked over at the Gryffindor table and saw her looking at him to, her jaw open in shock. This was going to be a terrible year he thought with a groan. Next to Granger, Weasley was turning four colours of red. Draco smirked. Then again, maybe he could have fun with this...**

**"Students! Quiet down! Students!" McGonagall stood helplessly up there trying to calm the studetns down. Dumbledore stood up slowly.**

**"Silence!" Quickly everyone stopped talking and looked up at the Headmaster. "I believe Professr McGonagall has something else to say" And with that he gave her a nod and sat back down. McGonagall nodded back and straightened her back.**

**"Now, there will be controversary, as you all made sure we knew, but in that is the problem. House Unity signifies the start of a new beginning. It helps us see that, pureblood or not," she said looking from the Slytherin table to the Gryffindor,"we are all alike and we need to look over that fact and give it a chance. Besides, who knows maybe you will find a new friend, even in the oddest of places."**

**Draco snorted into his goblet as she said this and started to laugh. McGonagall shot him a stern look and continued to babble on Merlin knows what else. Draco sat in his thoughts. A co-ed common room? With Granger, the prude from hell? He sighed and rolled his eyes. He should have stayed at home.**

**After dinner, McGonagall had called both Heads up to the Teachers' table, explaining something about some rule about something. Draco ignored her and thought about his room. He was sure they decorated it in his House colours, but would it be nicer? He smiled as he thought how many long nights he could find someone to warm his bed.**

**"Mr. Malfoy?" came the professor's voice.**

**"What?" Draco asked, finding two pair of eyes looking at him. He raised his eyebrows at them.**

**"I said do you have any question?" McGonagall said again. Draco smirked at her.**

**"No, I heard you," he said. He looked at Granger who gave him a disgusted look and rolled her eyes. "What?" he asked her as McGonagall took them to their common room.**

**"Could you have been anymore rude?" Granger shot at him "She is a professor, I thought if you card about anything at all, it'd be at least school."**

**Draco laughed at her.**

**"Sorry Granger. Just imagining how many times I'll see you in nothing while you sleep," he said to her. Her face immediately glowed red as alarm took to her face. Draco snickered again. Now that he thought about it...**

**"This is it," the prfessor stopped in front of a portrait of the school that was probably about 80 years old. "There is no password, that is up to you two to decide. You must both agree on it or else it won't let you in. Good luck," she said. Draco sneered after her as she walked away. **

**"This is like a sick joke, right? They couldn't possibly think that we'd--" Draco turned and looked at Grangerwho was staring at the painting.**

**"This is beautiful. I wonder where they got it. It must be new," she said. Draco smiled in spite of himself. He loved the way she looked right now, interested in something, oblivious to what was going on around her. Draco shook his head. Snap out of it, he ordered himself.**

**"Sorry to interupt your intimacy with the portrait, but I'd like to some up with a password," he said as she turned to face him. "It's been a long nigh and I'm dreadfully tired." he said with a fake smile. She rolled her eyes and sat on the stone floor.**

**"What'd you have in mind," she asked looking up from her sitting position. Draco almost laughed at how she looked, She reminded him of a little kid.**

**"Oh, I don't know. How about Slytherin?" Granger wrinkled her nose in disgust. Draco laughed at her. "Okay, how about...something evil? Or like, decietful or something?" he asked looking down at her. She glared at him. "Okay, fine, you pick something." he said giving up, sitting down across from her. She really was different. Her hair looked straighter, not frizzy like it used to be, but w\just with a soft wave. She was wearing more make up than she used to, making her honey borwn eyes look rich. Draco smiled to himself. Not to mention she really fille dout over the summer, he said looking down to her chest.**

**"Hmmm...how about magic?" she said, snapping him out of his daydream. He scoffed.**

**"Are you serious, that's too obvious!"**

**"Well, anything we pick will be obvious." she said in a materr-of-fact tone.**

**"Then pick something from your Muggle world. No one would guess it then," Granger looked at him in shock.**

**"Serously?" Draco nodded, she shrugged. "Okay...we could use toaster...or pencil, or telephone, though we have those here...Chanel?" she said smilng to herself.**

**"What's Chanel?" Draco asked. Granger laughed at him. **

**"A brand of girly stuff." she said laughing. "You know purses, perfume, whatever." Draco shook his head. **

**"Okay, Chanel." The portrait swung open. Draco looked at Granger who was standing up. Draco stood up and pulled her towards him. He heard her suck in air and stiffen in his arms.**

**"You look different," he whispered in her ear. Granger pushed him away cautiously, gave him a look and walked inside their common room. Oh yeah, he was going to have fun this year.**

**--**

_**A/N Okay, second chapter is up. I'd really appreciate those reviews you guys! Good or bad, I still would like them.**_

_**With Love,**_

_**K.**_


End file.
